dark_sun_tides_of_firefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian
Brutality is a way of life in Athas, as much in some of the cities as in the dwindling tribes of Athas’ harsh wastes. Barbarians are born of this cruelty, molded to be the embodiment of pain and toil. Barbarians pride themselves in the ability to endure through shear might. Cannibal headhunting halflings (who occasionally visit Urik from the Forest Ridge) sometimes express shock at the savagery and bloodshed of the folk that call themselves “civilized” and live between walls of stone. They would be more horrified if they were to see the skull piles of Draj, experience the Red Moon Hunt in Gulg, or watch a seemingly docile house slave in Eldaarich rage as she finally “goes feral”, taking every frustration of her short cruel life out on whoever happens to be closest to hand. Nibenese sages claim that the potential for savagery is in every sentient race, and the history of Athas seems to support their claim. Some on Athas have turned their brutality into an art of war. They are known as “brutes”, “barbarians” or “feral warriors” and they wear the name with pride. Impious but superstitious, cunning and merciless, fearless and persistent, they have carved a name for their martial traditions out of fear and blood. Barbarians on Athas In a savage world like Athas, is only natural that some of its inhabitants have turned into barbarians. They are fierce combatants without the army training fighters receive or wild rangers without the hunting skills. Unlike typical Barbarians from other planes, the primal brutes of the wastes share no spiritual bond with animals or nature, they are simply a part of it. Almost as if a animal themselves in some ways. The Path Of The Berserker, and Path Of The Totem warrior have been respectively replaced with, Path Of The Brute, and Path Of The Feral. Making a Barbarian The barbarian is a fearsome warrior, compensating for lack of training and discipline with bouts of powerful rage. While in this berserk fury, barbarians become stronger and tougher, better able to defeat their foes and withstand attacks. These rages leave barbarians winded; at first they only have the energy for a few such spectacular displays per day, but those few rages are usually sufficient. Races Humans are often barbarians, many having been raised in the wastes or escaped from slavery. Half‐elves sometimes become barbarians, having been abandoned by their elven parents to the desert to survive on their own. Dwarves are very rarely barbarians due to their extremely focused nature, the concept of going into a fit of madness however isn't foreing to them. Dwarves half‐children, the Mul, take to brutishness like a bird takes to flight, living by their wits and strengths in the wastes. Muls have a particular inclination for this way of life, and very often “go feral” in the wilderness after escaping slavery in the city. Elves rarely take to the barbarian class; those that do are usually from raiding tribes such as the Silt Stalkers. Half‐giants readily take the barbarian class. Despite their feral reputations, halflings rarely become barbarians; their small statures and weak strength adapts them better for the ranger class. Likewise, despite their wild nature, thri‐kreen are rarely barbarians, since their innate memories allow them to gain more specialized classes such as ranger and psychic warrior without training. Pterrans of the Forest Ridge occasionally become barbarians, but like halflings they more often favor the ranger class. Alignment Barbarians are never lawful—their characteristic rage is anything but disciplined and controlled. Many barbarians in the cities are often rejects from the regular army, unable to bear regular discipline or training. Some may be honorable, but at heart they are wild. At best, chaotic barbarians are free and expressive. At worst, they are thoughtlessly destructive. Religion Although most are profoundly superstitious, barbarians distrust the established elemental temples of the cities. Some worship the elements of fire or air or devote themselves to a famous figure. Most barbarians truly believe the sorcerer‐kings to be gods, because of their undeniable power, and a few actually worship a sorcerer‐king, usually the one that conquered their tribe. Such barbarians often escape menial slavery by joining an elite unit of barbarians in the service of an aggressive city‐state such as Urik, Draj or Gulg. Other Classes Barbarians are most comfortable in the company of gladiators. Enthusiastic lovers of music and dance, barbarians admire bardic talent, and some barbarians also express fascination with bardic poisons, antidotes and chemical concoctions. Barbarians typically do not trust wizardry. Even though many barbarians manifest a wild talent, they tend to be wary of psions who meddle in the minds of others. Barbarians have no special attitudes toward fighters or rogues. Barbarians admire gladiators and will ask about their tattoos and exploits, but will quickly grow bored if the gladiator does not respond boastfully. Barbarians admire the rangers adaptability and survival skills. Combat You know that half the battle occurs before the fight even begins. You prefer to choose your battleground when you can, stalking your opponent into terrain that best suits your abilities. Once battle is joined, you become a wild frenzy of motion, striking quickly and powerfully until all your opponents are crushed. While you lack the training of the fighter, or the cunning of the gladiator, you more than compensate them through sheer power and resilience. ---- =Barbarian Class Features= ---- As a barbarian, you gain the following class features. HitPoints *''Hit Dice'': 1d12 per barbarian level *''Hit Points'' at 1st Level': 12 + your Constitution modifier *''Hit Points at Higher Levels'': 1d12 + your Constitution modifier per barbarian level after 1st Proficiencies *''Armor'': Light armor, medium armor, shields *''Weapons'': Simple weapons, martial weapons *''Tools'': None *''Saving Throws'': Strength, Constitution *''Skills'': Choose two from Animal Handling, Athletics, Intimidation, Nature, Perception, and Survival Path Of The Brute The Brute is a standing fortress in a rage, rumored to be neigh un-killable, and capable of withstanding a unnerving amount of pain and punishment before succumbing to wounds. Typically brutes are a result of years of slavery, abuse, and punishment. Some brutes have simply been forced to endure the most unimaginable conditions of the elements, causing them to have a relentless amount of toughness and resistance to pain. Upon taking this path at 3rd Level, you are becoming a creature pain of endurance. You gain +3 to your maximum hit-points. Also, every level after your 3rd level, you add your half of your Proficiency Bonus, rounding down, to your hit-points gained upon leveling up. At 6th Level, you gain a intimidating presence in battle, you control your battle space with deadly ferocity and live to be the center point for any battle, you gain one extra reaction in order to make an Attack Of Opportunity during your turn. At 10th Level, your body has become highly resilient to the elements, you gain Damage Resistance to Fire, and Cold damage.your body is now a fountain of pain and anguish, and yet you can still endure more, much more. You gain +5 to your max hit-points, and every level after the tenth, you may add your Proficiency mod to your hit-points gained upon leveling up. At 14th Level, you have reach a point in which pain is a foreign concept to you. You bleed, yet you do not comprehend what it means to feel that which others who do not walk your path feel. When you are reduced to 0 hit-points, and make a successful roll on your Relentless Rage, you rally into a rage. You gain 1d4+Constitution Mod Hit-points, instead of dropping to 1. You then immediately enter a rage, even if you do not have any uses available. If this rage is ended early, even by your own action you immediate drop to 1 hit-point, and suffer one level of exhaustion. Path Of The Feral Stories are told of those who have spent to much time alone in the wastes, they become so attune to the nature of survival in the wilds that they start to become apart of the cycle of life that exist there. These feral warriors live between a thin line between intelligent demi-human and feral beast. a nature that confuses and frightens most others. Upon taking this path at 3rd Level, your mind has started to shift away from sanity and towards that of a beast like nature. You are still yourself, but in many ways, you are something different. Maybe it's a increase in paranoia, or a shift in sleeping habits, maybe you have developed a odd hunger for raw meat, or perhaps you simply dislike the pleasantries of civil life to a discomforting extent. While raging, these traits really take over, and others can see the creature within you coming to surface. Once during a rage, you may as a turn action, let out a savage beast like roar, affecting everyone within 30 feet of the you. All who hear the roar must make a Will save (DC 10) + your Charisma Mod + your Proficiency Bonus or be frightened for 1 + Proficiency Bonus rounds. You may not frighten creatures who have 1 or more Hit Dice than you. At 6th Level, you become a whirlwind of aggression in battle, wild sometimes inaccurate swings force enemies into a constant state of defense. While raging, you may chose to enter a Feral Trance, if you do so, for the duration of your rage you can make a single melee weapon attack as a bonus action on each of your turns after this one. Also, if you attack a enemy that is already wounded, you gain +1d4 to damage against them. When your rage ends, you take one level of exhaustion. At 10th Level, during battle, your mind is often consumed with feral thoughts of destruction and death, you can’t be charmed or frightened while raging. If you are charmed or frightened when you enter your rage, the effect is suspended for the duration of the rage. At 14th Level, you are always looking for ways to gain the advantage in combat. While you’re raging, you can use a bonus action on your turn to knock a Large or smaller creature prone when you hit it with melee weapon attack.